Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 5: Milleniumon
by RGGod
Summary: The gang's finally reunited, except for Alphamon and Catastromon. Everything's all fine and dandy, and- OH GOD IT'S MILLENIUMON! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!
1. Chapter 1

**Milleniumon part 1**

**(I'm trying a new spacing technique with the digivolutions, what do you think?)**

* * *

**Evening, Standby Point**

Sleipmon's eyes widened in terror, "It c-can't be, M-M-M-Milleniumon!" he fell backwards from sheer terror.

She was clapping her hands, "But sincerely, that was an excellent performance. If I don't end up killing you, keep it up, you could become some really good comedians,"

All the Tamers immediately reached for their digivices.

/So that's their source of power, eh. Catastromon is smarter than I give him credit for./ Milleniumon thought as she watched the display.

**AZMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
SAGAMON!**

**DRACOMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
WINGDRAMON!**

**LUNAMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
DIANAMON!**

**TENTOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON!**

Milleniumon gazed at her opponents: a serpentine demon warrior, a blue dragon, a belly dancer cat girl, a horse centaur in red armor, a giant pale golden shelled insect, and a white and midnight blue armored Sailor Moon. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Dianamon materialized their two crescent staff, "What are you here for?!"

Milleniumon shrugged, "I'm just here to let off some steam. I've had a bad day," she sighed, "I need a good fight." She took a battle stance, "I'm already hurt and a little tired so it should be a fair fight,"

Sleipmon's eyes widened, "You're here to fight us?"

She nodded, "Yes,"

"Just for fun?" Persiamon asked incredulously.

Milleniumon's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Yes, who doesn't love a good fight?"

Sagamon brandished his sword, "Not me, I love a good one," he replied. "Dante's Infernal Blade!" he rushed at Milleniumon as he charged his sword, Dante, with hellfire.

She smiled. When he was close enough she reached out with her lower right hand and caught his wrist, "Nice try, but a little too straightforward," she assessed before flinging him to the side. She turned back to the others, "Who's next?"

Sleipmon took aim with his crossbow while HerculesKabuterimon rushed forwards with their horn, "Horn Buster Kai!"

Milleniumon pushed forward with her hands, catching HerculesKabuterimon by the horn and stopping their rush, "Hrr!" she grunted in exertion, "Damn, you're powerful," she grinned wildly, "BUT I'M STRONGER!" she lifted them off the ground and slammed them back down hard.

"Bifröst!" Sleipmon fired a burning arrow of light from his cross bow, Múspellsheimr.

"AAAAAHHH!" she screamed as something pierced through her lower left shoulder. She turned her eyes to Sleipmon, "Well played, bastard," she spat to the side, "My turn!" She opened her hands and pointed them at Sleipmon, "Heat Viper!" each hand let loose a deadly heat ray.

"Get down!" Dianamon slammed into Sleipmon, knocking him over as the heat rays flew by overhead. "Sleipmon are you okay?" they asked as they helped him up.

"I'm okay," he said as he dusted himself off. "Now where were we?" he asked as he turned back to Milleniumon.

She snorted in contempt, "I believe I was shoving my foot firmly up your ass,"

"Someone certainly as a potty mouth," Wingdramon taunted, "Explode Sonic Lance!"

Milleniumon looked up to see Wingdramon slash across her face with his lance, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed in pain as a scar formed across her face, "Oh you motherf*cker!" bringing her lower set of hands together, she slammed him to the side. "There, now that that's done-" she quickly dodged back as a glittering ice arrow flew by. "Grrrrrrrrrrr," she growled as she turned to face Dianamon.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon pulled a glittering ice arrow from behind their back. It floated in front of them before they pushed forwards with their hands, causing the arrow to fly out at Milleniumon.

"You bitch!" Milleniumon dodged to the side as they ice arrow whizzed by. She ran full speed at Dianamon.

"Oh crap!" Dianamon cursed as they reached behind their back to grab another ice arrow.

Something stopped them by grabbing their arm, "Not so fast!" it was Milleniumon. "Hi,"

Dianamon's eyes widened, "Oh fu-"

"Bye," Milleniumon pulled them close by pulling their arm back, and with another arm gave them a devastating uppercut to the stomach that sent them flying into the air. She opened her hands, "Die! Heat Vip- Ugh!" Something ran into her and knocked her over.

It was Sleipmon, "Take this!" Sleipmon raised his front hooves and brought them down hard on Milleniumon.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Milleniumon screamed before the wind was knocked out of her.

Sleipmon held out his arms, "Got you," he said as Dianamon fell back down to earth into his arms, "Are you okay?"

"Sleipmon~" Dianamon (read: Lunamon) squealed in his arms as they (read: she) gave him a large hug.

"Thanks for the hug, but we still have to deal with Milleniumon," Sleipmon reminded them, "Oof!" he was suddenly pulled over by his foot.

"Damn," Milleniumon cursed as she pulled Sleipmon by one of his legs, causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor, Dianamon with him. She wiped a hand across her face in frustration and exertion, "You guys are tougher than you look. Either that or maybe I'm losing my touch. AAAAAHH!" she felt something slash across her chest, and looked down to see Persiamon. "Oh, it's the pussy cat, hi."

Persiamon bared her claws, "Bring it!" she aimed another slash across Milleniumon's chest, but it didn't do anything. Her eyes widened, "What the?"

"Hmhmhm," Milleniumon chuckled, "Yeah, it only works once," she grabbed Persiamon by the shoulders with her upper arms, and started beating the crap out of her with her lower arms, "Hihihihahaha!" she laughed psychotically, "Now this is fun!" she continued beating her up, "It's not every day I ca- AAAAHHH" she let go of Persiamon as she felt something slice across her back. She clutched at the wound, "Y-You bastard! You'll pay for that you-" She turned around as something sharp sliced across her stomach. "AAAAHH!" she cried out in pain as she clutched at the wound. "YOU!" her eyes began to glow a bloody crimson.

"Heh… heh, who else?" it was Sagamon. He held out his beastly right hand, Ed, and its mouth opened, "Hyena Hijinks!" Ed launched a laser point blank at Milleniumon, sending her flying a few yards away.

* * *

**Note:**

**Sorry this update is late (by my standards), I had to go to the dentist and the library (I'm in a book reading program, woohoo 250 books this month!) So only one chapter will be uploaded today. Sorry, I'll try harder!**

**P.S.**

**I go back to school (10****th**** grade) on Thursday.**


	2. Milleniumon part 2

**Night, Standby Point**

"Heh… heh, who else?" it was Sagamon. He held out his beastly right hand, Ed, and its mouth opened, "Hyena Hijinks!" Ed launched a laser point blank at Milleniumon, sending her flying a few yards away.

"Way to kick some ass Sagamon!" Tyson cheered his partner on.

Sleipmon picked himself and Dianamon up, "Not bad, Sagamon,"

Sagamon shrugged as he helped Persiamon up, "Aww, that was nothing. You okay Persiamon?"

She coughed, "I don't think so,"

"It's okay," he soothed her, "Go over to Tyson and Trixie and rest for a bit,"

She nodded, "Thanks, I'm sorry I couldn't be much help," she apologized as she dragged herself over to the Tamers.

/Damn./ Sagamon thought. /Milleniumon managed to hurt her so bad. I'll get Milleniumon back for this!/

Milleniumon got off the ground, "Not bad kid," she wiped some sweat from her face and smiled, "This'll be fun!"

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon swung their staff like a scythe at Milleniumon.

Milleniumon dodged back as the crescent blades came at her, "Wow, I haven't had this much fun in a while!" she noted while dodging. When the crescent blade went past, she reached out and grabbed the staff, stopping Dianamon's attack. "My turn!" she smiled wickedly as she pulled the weapon out of Dianamon's hands and punched them in the face. "Death Claw!" with her four hands, she sliced down across Dianamon.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Dianamon screamed as the claws cut across their armor.

"Take that!" Milleniumon delivered a mean right hook to Dianamon's face, knocking them down. "Oops, you forgot this!" Milleniumon sneered as she threw their weapon back to them. "Hah! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she was engulfed in a ball of electricity and electrocuted. When the ball disappeared she collapsed to the floor. "Ah, HerculesKabuterimon," she looked up to the giant pale golden shelled beetle flying above her. She struggled back to her feet. She tested her arms, "Hmmm? A little stiff, but I've still got some fight left in me,"

HerculesKabuterimon brought their four hands together to form a gigantic ball of electricity, "Giga blas-" they began.

But Milleniumon was faster, "Heat Viper!" she shot deadly heat rays from her hands.

The heat rays hit the ball of electricity and it exploded in HerculesKabuterimon's face, causing them to cry out in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They fell hard to the floor and crashed. Their body began to glow and shrink, separating back into Arashi and Tentomon.

Trixie's eyes widened in shock, "She took them out with one attack!"

Tyson gritted his teeth, "Correction, one well-placed attack,"

"Hrr," Persiamon grunted in pain, "Guys, go get them so they don't get caught in the crossfire," she ordered while holding her stomach in pain.

"Okay," Tyson and Trixie said in unison as they rushed to fetch their friends.

"Heh… Heh," Milleniumon panted, "What's next?"

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" Wingdramon let loose a stream of high speed fire.

"Hmph!" Milleniumon smirked as she jumped over the stream. "Nice try!" she taunted as she brought her legs down on his back.

"AAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as the impact brought him to the ground.

She smiled, "How about a little dance?" she stomped her feet on his back causing him to cry out in pain again.

"AAAAAHHH!" she cried out as something pierced her shoulder, knocking her off of Wingdramon.

"Bifröst!" it was Sleipmon who had fired an arrow from his Múspellsheimr.

"Grrrr!" she growled through the pain as she ripped the arrow out of her shoulder, "MY TURN!" she ran at Sleipmon, "Oof!" but something tripped her.

"Gotcha!" Dianamon victoriously declared as Milleniumon tripped over their staff. She stood above Milleniumon as she swung her staff, "Crescent Harken!"

Milleniumion's eyes widened as she quickly rolled out of the way, "Dammit!" after she dodged the swing; she hooked Dianamon's leg with her hand and pulled her down.

"Whoah!" Dianamon cried out as they were pulled down by Milleniumon.

"Wingdramon!" Trixie called her partner's name as she ran over to his still form.

Wingdramon weakly looked up to his partner, "I'm sorry Trixie, I tried my best," he apologized as he began to shrink and dedigivolved back down to Dracomon.

"Oh Dracomon," she cried as she carried him out of the battlefield.

"Gotcha," Milleniumon repeated victoriously as she got up and lifted Dianamon by their leg. "Not so tough now?" Milleniumon taunted. She let go off Dianamon and screamed as something hit her back and exploded. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Who did that?!" she demanded as she turned to face her attacker.

It was Sagamon, who raised his beastly right hand and created a large ball of chaos energy, "Chaos Flare Bomb!" he threw the ball at Milleniumon.

She crossed her arms to brace for impact as the ball exploded, "GRRRRRRRR!" she growled, "THAT'S IT!" She charged at Sagamon.

"I don't think so!" Sagamon taunted as he slithered to the side, "Dante's Infernal Blade!" he swung his bladed left arm at her as she charged past.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she cried out in pain as the blade made another cut across her back. "WHY YOU?! Death Claw!" she slashed her claws at him but he slithered out of the way again. "DAMMI-!"

"Odin's Breath!" Sleipmon raised the shield on his right arm, Niflheimr, and created a blizzard that trapped Milleniumon. "Got her!"

"You did it Sleipmon!" Dianamon congratulated him as Milleniumon was stuck in the blizzard.

"Heh... Heh, yeah," Sagamon panted in exhaustion, "Next time, try doing it earlier."

"I will," Sleipmon nodded. He turned back to the blizzard and his eyes widened, "What the?"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Milleniumon roared from within the blizzard, "Infinity Cannon!" the cannons on her back began to glow, and an energy wave burst out of them, breaking through the blizzard and slamming Sleipmon into a large rock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sleipmon screamed in pain as the energy wave collided with him.

"SLEIPMON!" Dianamon yelled his name as he flew past them.

The blizzard thinned to reveal a familiar silhouette, "Heh… heh… heh," she panted in exhaustion before her eyes began to glow a dark crimson in bloodlust, "Before, I was mad, now, I am. JUST. PLAIN. PISSED!"


	3. We Fight Together!

**Night, Standby Point**

The blizzard thinned to reveal a familiar silhouette, "Heh… heh… heh," she panted in exhaustion before her eyes began to glow a dark crimson in bloodlust, "Before, I was mad, now, I am. JUST. PLAIN. PISSED!"

Dianamon rushed at her, "How dare you hurt Sleipmon?" they screamed through tears of rage, "Crescent Harken!" they swung the crescent blades at the end of their staff.

Milleniumon dodged the swings, "Dammit!" she cursed as one of the swings grazed her chest. She grabbed the staff with one hand, and with the other three landed a grueling slash across Dianamon, "Death Claw!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Dianamon drew back in pain, but was stopped by Milleniumon pulling back on their staff.

"Not so fast girly!" Milleniumon taunted as she pulled them close and delivered another devastating uppercut to their face causing them to let go of the staff. Taking her chance, Milleniumon pushed forward with the staff, pinning them to the ground. "My turn!" she wheezed in exertion as she grabbed their head with one hand, and started squeezing down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dianamon screamed as Milleniumon began crushing their skull in her hand.

Milleniumon smiled wickedly, "That's it, let it all out. I want to hear you screaming as your skull is crushed! Hihihihahahaha!" she laughed maniacally before something tackled her to the ground, "Oof!"

"I won't let you hurt them!" Sagamon snarled as he tackled her to the ground, "Serpent Strangler!" he wrapped his serpent lower half around her arms, trapping her in place. "Now die! Dante's Infernal Blade!" he raised his bladed left arm and swung it at her head.

/Oh crap!/ she thought. Quickly she turned her head and opened her mouth. Her teeth clamped down on the blade, catching it in her mouth!

"The f*ck?!" Sagamon cursed as he pulled on his blade. But it wasn't any help; it was stuck between her teeth.

"Hrr!" she grunted as she struggled to get herself loose from his binding, the sword still trapped in her mouth. In one quick movement, she pushed out with her four arms, causing his tail to loosen. Taking her chance she pushed out again and knocked him loose. She rolled over, his blade still in her mouth, and landed a slash across his chest.

"AAAAAHHH!" Sagamon cried out as a large cut appeared across his chest.

Milleniumon let go of the blade and rolled away. She got back up and spread her arms, "Heat Viper!" she launched a deadly heat ray out of each of her hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sagamon screamed in pain as the heat rays burned his skin.

"Hihihihahahaha!" she laughed victoriously before dodging to the right as something grazed her shoulder. She turned to face a panting Dianamon, "YOU!" she ran at them in a fury.

"Sagamon!" Tyson ran to his partner, "are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Hrr!" Sagamon groaned in pain. "Dammit," he cursed as he began to shrink, dedigivolving back into Azmon. "She's too strong! I can't win!" he yelled.

"It's okay, buddy, you did your best," Tyson soothed him.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon drew another ice arrow and fired. It hit Milleniumon's leg, but it didn't stop her charge.

She ripped out the ice arrow and crushed it in her hand. "I'll kill you!" she yelled as she grabbed Dianamon's shoulders and pushed them up against a rock before jumping back, "Infinity Cannon!" the cannons on her back released an energy wave that hit Dianamon and shattered the rock they were up against.

"Damn… it," Dianamon swore before collapsing to the ground. Their body separated back into Abby and Lunamon.

Abby struggled to get back up, "Lunamon are you okay?"

"Not really," Lunamon answered.

"Still alive, eh?" Milleniumon asked them, gasping for breath. /No good, I'm almost out of energy. At least there's no more megas left./ She thought in relief as she raised a claw to finish them off.

"Leave them alone!"

"Ow!" she yelled as something it her leg, "You?" her eyes widened as she looked down to see Tyson holding a stick. "You boy?" she grinned as she picked him up.

"Hey, let me go!" Tyson squirmed in her grip.

"Gladly!" Milleniumon grinned as she threw him at Azmon.

"AAHH!" they cried in pain as they collided.

Milleniumon turned to them and walked over, "You know, I was going to kill those two, but now I guess I'll kill you instead,"

"Azmon get up!" Tyson urged his partner.

"Heh… heh…" Azmon gasped, "I can't… too weak."

"What? Not going to do anything?" Milleniumon sneered as she raised a claw, "Then DIE!"

"I won't let you hurt them!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Milleniumon screamed as something landed on her back and started clawing. She reached behind her back and slammed her attacker to the floor in front of her, "Ah, you,"

"Persiamon!" Azmon cried out.

Milleniumon sneered as she lifted her up by the throat, "You should've stayed down girly. That way you would have lived longer," she started squeezing with her hand, causing Persiamon to struggle frantically to get out as Milleniumon strangled her.

"Let her go!" Tyson ran up and swung his stick at her leg.

"Ow!" she yelled as he hit her leg, "That's it!" she grabbed Tyson with her hand. "What's with you boy? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"LET THEM GO! Demon Rush!" Azmon screamed as tackled her.

"Hrr!" Milleniumon groaned as she felt the wind being knocked out of her. "Damn you!" she grabbed Azmon with another free hand, "Digimon and Tamer, die together," she said as she threw Azmon and Tyson to the ground.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" they cried out in pain as they landed several meters away.

Azmon and Tyson struggled back up. "You monster!" Tyson yelled at her.

"So what?" Milleniumon shrugged as she went back to choking Persiamon. "What are you going to do about it?"

Azmon gazed at his comrades. Trixie was holding a weak Dracomon, Tentomon and Arashi were nearby but too weak to do anything, Sleipmon was still conscious but too stunned to move, Abby and Lunamon were still struggling to get back up, and Persiamon was being choked to death by Milleniumon. He clenched his fists in determination as he struggled back up, "I'll… fight you!" he declared, raising a fist.

"Hihihihahaha!" she laughed, "You? A rookie, fight me? You're not even worth my time!" she taunted him.

"Even so," Azmon yelled at her, "To save Persiamon… to save everyone… I'll fight you!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tyson, a smile and a look of determination on his face.

"No Azmon, don't you leave me out of this," Tyson chided his partner, "We'll fight her together!"

"Hah!" Milleniumon snorted. "A human and a rookie, too easy! I'll kill you both in an instant!"

They turned to face her, and spoke in unison, "Try it. Either way, WE FIGHT TOGETHER!"

A light burst from Tyson's digivice. It surrounded him in a purple aura. Azmon turned into a beam of light as well and wrapped around Tyson to form a second skin. Together they grew and changed form, becoming a new creature entirely.

**AZMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ASMODAIMON!**

Tyson and Azmon had disappeared, in their place stood a demonic knight. They turned to stare at Milleniumon, a murderous glint in their eyes. They began to slowly walk towards her.

Milleniumon was so shocked that she dropped Persiamon, who managed to crawl out of the way and watched the scene with eyes widened in amazement.

The demonic knight continued their slow walk towards Milleniumon. Despite the killer intent that radiated from their being, there was something in their walk that stood out, an aura of smugness. The knight stopped a meter away from Milleniumon, staring her dead in the eyes.

Milleniumon's eyes that had previously widened in shock now relaxed and narrowed in contempt. She sneered, "Wait, wait, wait! You're going to fight me?" she asked incredulously, "Hihihihahaha! That's hilarious!"

The knight's eyes, while still keeping their murderous glint, widened in surprise, as if Milleniumon had just said something absolutely ridiculous, before narrowing again. Then, in a voice that mixed smugness and ridicule, they spoke, "Fight you? Naw. Bitch we're gonna kill you,"


	4. Punch Me

**Night, Standby Point**

Something flashed in Milleniumon's eyes: fear. She was afraid, she was tired, and she was weakened. She had used up all her energy fighting, against this new opponent, she'd be too weak to win, and she knew it.

Everyone stared at Asmodaimon in amazement. They were roughly ten feet tall. Out of their head, a long, gray tentacle appeared and ended in a five sharp fingered hand. On both sides of the tentacle two pointy ears emerged and pointed out diagonally. They had green eyes and their mouth and nose were covered by a knight's visor. A medium sized spike emerged from each shoulder and a black cape was hooked around them. A somewhat draconic head emerged from their chest, with three horns; one coming out of both sides of its head and a much smaller one coming out of the top of its head and it had tightly shut eyes. They had strange armor on their arms. Their thighs were covered in reddish brown fur. Silver bracers covered their bird-like lower legs. Their feet had three claws, two large ones in front, and a smaller one that came out of the side.

"Bring it!" Milleniumon sneered.

"Fine," Asmodaimon replied. They held their left arm to the side, "Sword of Cerebus!" and a curved blade emerged. They then held out their right arm, "Higurashi!" and five laser claws appeared in front of it, moving with their fingers. "Let's go!" they rushed at her and swung their Cerebus.

Milleniumon dodged to the side, but the blade made a long cut across her arm, "Dammit!"

Asmodaimon turned to Persiamon, "Here, need a hand?" they held out their hand and pulled her up. "Go on Persiamon, things are about to get dangerous," they told her with a wink.

"Y-Yeah, thanks," she replied while blushing. She stumbled over to the others while Asmodaimon turned to Milleniumon.

"Hmhmhm," she chuckled, "How sweet, but in all seriousness, DIE!" she spread her arms and opened her hands, "Heat V-"

"Higurashi's Tears!" Asmodaimon held out their right hand, and flicked each finger with their thumb, causing four of the laser claws to go flying out, and piercing Milleniumon's hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Milleniumon screamed in agony as the laser claws pierced through her hands. "Why you- AAAAH!" she jumped back in fear as she saw Asmodaimon right in front of her.

"Miss us?" They asked sarcastically.

"DAMN YOU! Death Claw!" She aimed four slashes with her claws.

But Asmodaimon dodged by jumping backwards, "Missed us, missed us, please don't kiss us!" they taunted.

Milleniumon's face turned red, "SHUT UP!"

"Hah," Asmodaimon snorted, "You're as red as a tomato,"

"I'll kill you!" she roared as she charged up her cannons, "Infinity Cannon!" she fired an energy wave at Asmodaimon.

To Milleniumon's absolute amazement, Asmodaimon simply jumped over the energy waves and landed right in front of her, "You know, you might want to try controlling your temper, that way you won't waste any more energy in fights,"

Milleniumon fumed in anger, but she knew that they were right. She was exhausted as it is, letting her anger get the better of her would only lead to disaster. "Fine, I surrender, you win," she gave up.

Everyone's eyes widened, all except for Asmodaimon's, "Good, you've realized that you're too exhausted to fight us,"

"Hah," she snorted in contempt, "I realized that at the very beginning of our fight,"

"We know," Asmodaimon replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Milleniumon asked them.

"I guess the answer's simple, isn't it?" Asmodaimon answered as they drew Cerebus.

/Just a little bit more./ Milleniumon thought in anticipation, sweat running down her face.

"Sword of Cereb-" Asmodaimon began.

"Hello everyone! We're back!" a portal opened and Catastromon stepped through, followed by Alphamon. He gazed around at the battlefield, "Wow, what did we miss?"

Asmodaimon's eyes widened, "Catastro-" Asmodaimon turned back to see Milleniumon disappear through a portal.

"See you later sucker!" she called back as the portal closed.

"Was that Milleniumon?" Catastromon asked wide-eyed.

Asmodaimon face-palmed, "Yes… it was,"

Alphamon gazed around, "Hmm, so you all fought her, impressive,"

"Ugh!" Asmodaimon groaned in annoyance, "I almost had her, and then you showed up!"

"I'm sorry," was all Catastromon could say, "But at the very least, she and her generals are out of commission for the time being,"

Asmodaimon sighed, "Yeah, we suppose,"

"With her out of the way, let's hurry on to the base camp at the battlefield," Alphamon suggested.

Asmodaimon shot him a look, "You know what, why don't you open up a portal for us?"

Alphamon shrugged, "I can't open a portal to a place I haven't been or seen,"

"Fine," Asmodaimon shrugged back, "How is everyone?"

Sleipmon managed to finally get some feeling back into his body. He got up, "I think I'm fine now, if not a little sore,"

Abby got up with Lunamon, "I think we're fine, save for a few bruises,"

Dracomon held up a hand, "I think I'm fine,"

"Dracomon!" Trixie pulled him into a hug, "Thank goodness you're okay,"

Arashi and Tentomon got up next, "I guess we're fine," Arashi told them while stretching an arm.

"What about you Persiamon?" Asmodaimon asked her, worry in half (Azmon) of their voice.

She rubbed her throat, "My throat's a little sore, but I'll be fine,"

"Good!" Catastromon said, holding his hands together, "Then we're all set and ready to go!"

Lunamon frowned, "Am I the only who wants to punch him in the face?" she asked aloud.

Abby nudged her, "Umm, I think he heard you,"

"What makes you say that?" Lunamon asked.

Abby gulped, "Because he's walking straight towards us,"

"Huh?" Lunamon turned to see Catastromon right in front of her. "Uhm… Uh…" she walked backwards in fear, "I'm… sorry," she gulped.

Catastromon continued walking.

"Please don't hurt me!" Lunamon begged, "Huh?" she felt behind her, she was trapped up against a rock. "Uh-oh,"

Catastromon stopped just in front of her. To her never ending amazement, Catastromon knelt down until his face was level with hers, "Here," he said while pointing a finger to his face.

"What?" Lunamon asked flatly.

"Here," Catastromon repeated, "If you want to punch me in the face because of the trouble I've caused, then so be it. I deserve it after all," he sighed.

Lunamon looked to Abby, who responded with a shrug. She looked to everyone else, and they were watching wide-eyed.

"Go on," Catastromon urged her, "If you think I deserve this, then so be it,"

Lunamon gulped, and then shrugged. She made a fist and…

**Author note:**

**Asmodaimon will be uploaded to my deviantart, the link's on my profile along with a link to a sweet digimon ps3 theme.**


	5. Sleepover

**Night, Base Camp Girls' Tent**

They had arrived sometime around 2 A.M. Their reception was… sub-par. It was night after all, but at least they were shown to their tents. Catastromon and Alphamon got their own tent, and two more tents were divided among the boys and girls. Abby, Trixie, Lunamon, and Persiamon got one tent. Tyson, Arashi, Tentomon, Azmon, and Dracomon got the other.

In their tent, Abby was busy trying to get Trixie to sleep. "It's okay,"

"It's not okay!" Trixie pouted, "Why can't Dracomon sleep with us?"

"Because the tents are gender divided," Lunamon sighed. She then went back to nursing her sore hand.

"Hmph!" Trixie pouted again.

"Please just get some sleep," Abby continued, "Persiamon help?"

Persiamon just sighed.

"What is it?" Lunamon asked her.

"Nothing," she replied with another sigh. "It's just that there's something I want to do,"

"Then just go do it," Lunamon told her, "If you wanna do it, just do it,"

"Really?" Persiamon looked up.

"Sure," Lunamon answered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Persiamon bowed gratefully before leaving the tent.

"Well that's done," Lunamon sighed.

"Uh… Lunamon?" Abby nudged her partner.

"What?" she asked.

"A little help?" Abby asked her, pointing to a pouting Trixie.

"Uhhhhhhh," she groaned.

**Night, Base Camp Boys' Tent**

"So I get this one," Tyson told them.

"But I want that one!" Azmon complained.

"But it's mine!" Tyson told him.

"I saw it first!" Azmon retorted.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll take it," Dracomon sighed as he laid down on the futon.

"Hey!" Azmon and Tyson yelled in unison, "We were fighting over that!"

Dracomon opened an eye, "For what reason?"

They shrugged, "We were bored?"

"And that's reason enough to argue?" Dracomon asked impatiently.

Azmon nudged Tyson, "Now he's getting it,"

"Ugh," Dracomon groaned as he went back to sleep.

"There's still another one," Arashi chided them, "Why don't you share it?"

They shot him a look of surprise, "But shouldn't we argue first?"

Tentomon lifted his head over Arashi, "Why do… you need to argue?"

"It's half the fun!" they answered.

"Ugh!" Arashi groaned with a face-palm.

"Um… Hello?" a voice called through the tent.

All eyes turned to the tent's entrance, "Who is it?" Arashi called.

"It's me, Persiamon," she answered. "Are you… decent?"

"Sure," Tyson answered, "come on in!"

She walked in, "How are you?"

"We're fine," Arashi answered, "What brings you here?"

"Well… um…" she fiddled with her hair, "I'd like to have a… private talk with Azmon,"

Azmon's face turned red, "W-With me?" he gulped.

She nodded, "Y-Yes, with you,"

Tyson grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close, "This is your big chance, buddy! Make the best of it!" he whispered in Azmon's ears.

"Well, we'll be off!" Tyson said merrily.

"But this is our-" Arashi began before Tyson whispered something in his ear, "Oh… ooooh!" Arashi nodded in secret agreement.

"But first!" Tyson picked up his digivice, "Azmon, ADVANCE!"

**Azmon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Laharlmon!**

"What? Why?" Laharlmon turned to his partner, "Why'd you do that?"

Tyson patted his head, "It'll feel less awkward this way,"

"What are you talking about?" Laharlmon asked in confusion.

"Fate has smiled on you tonight!" Tyson beamed as he and Arashi lifted up his futon and covered Dracomon with it.

"What the?!" Dracomon cried out as he was covered in the futons.

"We'll see you in the morning! We're gonna have a sleepover with Catastromon!" Tyson called as he and Arashi carried out all but one futon with Dracomon trapped and struggling within the two they carried. Tentomon flew out behind them.

Laharlmon was left staring awkwardly at Persiamon, "So uh… what do you want to talk about?" he asked nervously.

She scratched behind her head in embarrassment, "Well, I wanted to thank you… and Tyson for saving me- err us. If you two hadn't biomerged, I woul-" she stopped to rub her neck.

"Aww, think nothing of it," Laharlmon told her, "We were just doing the right thing,"

"Hmhmhm," she chuckled, "Yeah, I know," They both started laughing.

"So is that it?" Laharlmon asked nervously.

"No," she replied while blushing, "There's something else," suddenly she reached out and pulled him into a deep embrace, "You're a good guy, Laharlmon. Thanks for everything,"

Laharlmon's eyes widened and he blushed at her embrace. /Okay, this is it!/ he thought with a gulp. /Now's my chance! I can't let Tyson's sacrifice be in vain! I'll tell her how I feel!/ He grabbed her shoulders. "Persiamon! There's something I have to tell you!"

Her eyes widened, "What?"

**Night, Base Camp Catastromon's Tent**

"Are you sure?" Alphamon asked with wide eyes.

Catastromon nodded, "Yes, I'm positive now that I've seen their mega level,"

"Hmmm," Alphamon stroked his chin in deep thought, "I see, so it's-"

"S'up!" a voice called through the tent's entrance.

Alphamon and Catastromon turned their wide eyes to the tent's entrance, "Who is-"

"It's us!" Tyson and Arashi (followed by Tentomon) strolled into the tent, carrying what appeared to be two futons with something struggling to get out inside. They laid down the futons and Dracomon burst out.

"Why did you do that?!" he demanded.

"Because," a beaming Tyson whispered in his ears.

"Oh," Dracomon nodded in understanding, "Why didn't you say so?"

"Umm… what are you doing here?" Alphamon asked quizzically.

"We're here for a sleepover!" Tyson answered, "Laharlmon and Persiamon are 'talking' back in our tent," he told them with air quotes, "So we're going to have a sleep over here while he's (hopefully) 'getting lucky'. Our fingers are crossed for his success!" he crossed his fingers to demonstrate.

"Uhh," Alphamon shook his head while sighing, "I'm afraid not. This is our tent, you can't have a-"

Catastromon pushed past him, "Did you say sleepover?" he asked with a wide eye.

"Yep!" they nodded.

"Eeeeeeeeee!" Catastromon squealed, "I've always wanted to have a sleep over!" he started stamping his feet on the ground in excitement. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Ugh," Alphamon groaned with a face-palm.

**Author's note:**

**That's it for this volume. But these questions remain: Will Milleniumon return? How will Catastromon's first sleepover fair? And will Laharlmon get lucky?**

**P.S.**

**Tomorrow I go back to school! Wish me (and whoever as the misfortune of messing with me) luck**


End file.
